<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Is it a crime to want to shine (with my silver design?) by MoonOwl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145954">Is it a crime to want to shine (with my silver design?)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonOwl/pseuds/MoonOwl'>MoonOwl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(kind of), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Nightclub, Dancing, Go-go Dancer Will Graham, Graduate Student Will Graham, It's up to you whether or not Hannibal eats people in this universe, Lapdance, M/M, go-go dancing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:54:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonOwl/pseuds/MoonOwl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The man uncrossed his legs and reached into the inside pocket of his suit coat. “How much for a lap dance?” he asked while flipping through the bills in his open wallet and smiling to himself.</p>
<p>“How much do you think I’d be worth?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Is it a crime to want to shine (with my silver design?)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes, this was inspired by a Lana del Rey song. In my defense, this song was never technically released.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If Will had one regret, it was that he didn’t start working as a go-go boy earlier. </p>
<p>To be fair, he had lots of regrets, but when it came to his wallet, this was his chief regret. He could have used the extra cash while in undergrad. It wasn’t until one of the other students in his program -- a slightly older and out gay man -- mentioned to Will that straight guys would sometimes work as dancers at gay bars. Will didn’t have much dancing experience prior, but his stipend from working as TA didn’t pay him enough to live, and Jimmy assured him that Will had the look that guys at the club would go wild over. </p>
<p>Even so, Will had to admit to himself that he wasn’t as straight as he originally had thought. Ever since taking this job, he found that his mind was more and more curious about what it would be like to be a patron rather than a dancer at the club and to find another man to go home with for a night. Maybe it was just the attention he liked -- being socially awkward in most other situations, the sensation of being adored just for just dancing and looking good was a wild feeling. Sure, there were legions of pretty, young, straight women who loved to come into gay bars and gawk at him and the other dancers, but for some reason, the older male clubgoers were his favorite sources of attention. Maybe that’s why he never thought he could be anything over than straight; he had never been interested in guys his own age. But some of these men who came into the club, the ones who were 10, 20 years older than him? He liked them and the way they looked at him. </p>
<p>Guys like the man in VIP who had been eyeing him for the past half hour. </p>
<p>He was tall and broad shouldered with gray hair. He was exactly the type of guy who gave Will inspiration while he was performing body rolls on top of a table. By the looks of his suit and demeanor -- coupled with his location in the VIP lounge -- Will knew he had money. If he really wanted to flaunt his wealth, Will thought, he should have been slipping dollars into the waistband of his silver nylon briefs. </p>
<p>But, the man didn’t move from his spot, leaving Will to cater to a bachelorette party that had congregated in his vicinity. </p>
<p>“She’s actually marrying a woman next week,” the redhead in a “slay all day” sash attempted to drunkenly yell over the heavy bass beat thumping throughout the club as she pointed to the tiara-sporting brunette next to her. “So, you’re like, the last guy she gets to cream her panties over. Is that weird for you? ‘Cuz like, you’re probably gay, right? Or is this like a gay for pay kind of -- ”</p>
<p>The brunette bride-to-be playfully slapped her as their other friend, a dark haired woman in a leather jacket, threw back two tequila shots at once. As the girls drunkenly giggled and fawned, one of the bottle boys walked over to Will with a big smile splayed across his face. “One of those guys in VIP wants to talk to you,” he pointed directly at the man who had been eyeing him earlier. Will collected the dollars that the gaggle of tipsy young ladies had thrown at him and curled them up together before tucking them behind the canvas of his hightops. </p>
<p>As Will made his way towards the glass enclave, the bouncer, a stern looking man with a graying goatee, gave him a nod and opened the door. “He’s been eyeing you for a while.”</p>
<p>“I noticed,” Will responded, trying to hold back his smirk. </p>
<p>There were two other men sitting in the lounge, one around the age of his admirer and the other probably 5 years older than Will. All of them were in suits, in contrast to the other club goers who were trying to wear as little as possible. The man similar in age to the admirer had an intense look on his face as he stared at Will, yet it wasn’t a glare of callousness; his stare was one akin to curiosity. The other held his arms crossed and had tired looking eyes that seemed to judge each and every one of Will’s movements. </p>
<p>This close up, Will was able to get a better look of the man. His gray hair must have been an ash blond at one point. His cheekbones were high, and the corners of his lips were upturned ever-so-slightly into a smug smile. His legs were crossed with his folded hands resting on his knee, giving him an air of professionalism. His suit was a dark purple in a plaid pattern. On anyone else, it might look garish, but not on him. </p>
<p>“Someone said you wanted to see me,” Will began. </p>
<p>The man uncrossed his legs and reached into the inside pocket of his suit coat. “How much for a lap dance?” he asked while flipping through the bills in his open wallet and smiling to himself.</p>
<p>Will typically didn’t give lap dances -- he was a go-go boy, not a stripper after all -- but that didn’t mean he was opposed to the idea, especially in the VIP lounge. As long as he was sure to tip the bouncer extra for the night, he would be fine. Will responded with a smile and mischievous glint in his eyes. “How much do you think I’d be worth?” </p>
<p>The man held out $200, and Will couldn’t believe it. Lap dances usually got him $50 in VIP. $200 was almost unheard of. </p>
<p>“We’re not normally supposed to do this,” Will said as he grabbed the bills out of the man’s long fingers. He turned back to look at the bouncer through the floor to ceiling window, gave him a wink, and he flashed him the dollars he was holding in his hand. The bouncer smirked and turned his gaze away. “But I’ll make an exception for you,” he said, tucking the bills behind the pleather strap of his chest harness. </p>
<p>The man gave him a closed mouth grin. Uncrossing his legs, he opened his stance. Although he was sitting and looking up at Will, something about the man felt imposing and dominant. </p>
<p>Out of his two companions, the older one kept his eyes on Will and the other turned away his gaze. The one who turned away kept his arms crossed, maintaining his standoffish demeanor. Will couldn’t tell if he was resentful of him or the man he was about to dance on. </p>
<p>Will took another moment to study the man before beginning his dance. He knew this man liked to feel powerful and desired. He started by moving his hips from side to side before reaching out to grab the other man’s hands and place them on his hips. Will looked to the side; despite working this job for the past year, he still couldn’t manage the knack of maintaining eye contact. Sometimes guys liked the lack of eye contact; it added to the anonymity. He felt the man slip a finger underneath his waistband. Lest he get in trouble with management for going too far, he gently guided the man’s hands up to caress his abdomen. He added a thrusting movement to the sway of his hips, almost like he was waving his body at the man as an invitation. The man pressed his palms harder against Will’s abs. </p>
<p>Will lifted the man’s hands off his body and interlaced their fingers together. He dropped himself to a squat before letting go of the man’s fingers. He repositioned himself to rest on his knees and began to lean backward. Once his back reached the floor, he untucked his legs from beneath himself and raised them straight up in the air, only to spread them open in front of the man. </p>
<p>Will pushed himself up on his forearms and rolled his head from right to left as he held his split. He lowered his legs and slowly raised his body up again to place his hands on the man’s knees. He took a peek through the curls of his bangs to look up towards the man’s face. He tried to maintain eye contact as long as his stomach would allow, and the stare they shared was just long enough so that Will could see that the man’s pupils had grown during the course of their dance. </p>
<p>Will stood up and turned around. He closed the gap between them, leveraging his lithe body to hover just above the other man’s body. As Will positioned himself on the man’s lap, he began to roll his hips against the man, pressing his ass against the man’s crotch. The man wove one hand into Will’s curls as Will craned his head to rest against the man’s shoulder. With his other hand, he placed his palm against Will’s inner thigh. As Will moved himself in a twerking motion against the man’s crotch, he could feel the man’s body get excited against his own. Will let a soft moan escape from his lips, and the man responded by gripping the hand in his hair tighter and burying his nose in Will’s curls.  </p>
<p>Will interlaced his fingers with the hand that was tangled in his hair. He used the hand to twirl himself around in the man’s lap. Straddling his hips, Will balanced his palms against the man’s shoulders for balance and leverage. He had no choice but to look into the man’s eyes; even in the dim lighting of the club, Will could make out the chestnut shade of his irises. His mouth was still upturned into a wicked smirk. Will parted his lips slightly and gave the man what he hoped was a seductive smile. </p>
<p>Planting his toes on the ground, he leaned against the man and began to roll his hips against the man’s abdomenden while rocking from side to side. The other man placed his hands on Will’s waist, which caused Will to hitch his breath. The man placed his forehead against Will’s flat stomach, looking down at the little space between them that was occupied by Will’s thrusting hips. </p>
<p>Will ran one of his hands through the man’s hair. Slowly he began to lower himself once more on the man, gently teasing him to the end of their dance. Once he was back in the man’s lap, he hooked his arms around his neck. Will looked at the man’s lips intently. Something inside of him wanted to press his own lips against them. He knew better not to though. The other man probably would have liked it, but he couldn’t do it. He was just performing for his job, not trying to find someone to bring home. </p>
<p>Will kissed the man’s cheek in the spot just next to his ear instead. “How was that?” he asked as he began to loosen the man’s tie. His eyes looked down to see curls of chest hair now freed from the restraint of the man’s shirt collar. He wasn’t quite sure if he was playing coy just because he was hoping his man might slip him a few extra dollars or not. </p>
<p>The man tucked a curl behind his ear for him. “I quite enjoyed that,” he said. “You are well suited to your profession.” He pulled out his wallet and handed Will another $50. </p>
<p>Will turned away slightly, and he prayed to whatever higher power he may have believed in that he wasn’t blushing. As he had turned, he became reminded that he and his admirer were not the only two men in the room. “You sure seem to be made of money. What are you, some kind of CEO?”</p>
<p>“Psychiatrist,” the man responded with that wicked smirk again. </p>
<p>“Well, I’m here every weekend if you ever want more,” Will said as he rested his hand against the man’s exposed collarbone. </p>
<p>The man pressed a kiss to Will’s neck. “Well before I make plans to see you again, why don’t I buy you a drink first?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>